The High School life of Rin
by Jack-Atlus-Lover
Summary: Rin is a senior in High School. At first things are great, but then they getting worse. Like when Sesshomaru sleeps with Kagura. Rin x Sesshomaru, and some KohakuxRin to get Sesshomaru angry.
1. Chapter 1

The High School life of Rin

Rin is a senior in High School. At first things are great, but then they getting worse. Rin x Sesshomaru, and some KohakuxRin to get Sesshomaru angry. Plz read and review!

A Twist of Emotions

Chapter 1: The Most confusing day of Rin's life!

Rin's point of view

Being a senior in High School is the best time of my life. Picking on freshman, having a major crush on Sesshomaru and telling Inuyasha girlfriends bad things about him. Life couldn't get any better nor could it? Or could it even get worse? Ah who cares?

"Hey you" some girl with bright red eyes called out to me.

"What" I asked

"You better stay away from my Sesshomaru, We as of now are officially dating and I don't want you to be giving him those puppy eyes. BECAUSE HE IS MINE!!!" A slut named Kagura claimed.

'What? Sesshomaru wouldn't go out with this slut. I would have heard the rumors by now if he is'

"Since when? I haven't heard about it." I said

Kagura's lips turned into a big smirk "Well we officially started last night, at my house, in my bed."

"What"

"I'll see you around" she smirked at me one more time and walked away.

I was left dumbstruck. There was no way Sesshomaru would be dating Kagura and he would have never slept with her. He promised me in middle school that I would be his first.

"I'll just have to talk to him about it"

Lunch

I see Kagome eating lunch by herself and I decide to join her, maybe she knows what's going on now that she's dating Inuyasha.

''Hey Kagome How's Lunch?'' I asked

"Oh hey Rin, good what's up?

"Have you heard about Sesshomaru?"

"WHAT, no…umm I have to get going, see ya. Kagome said and rushed off in a hurry

"Man, I wonder what's up her ass." Inuyasha said

"Hey Inu!" I said

"Hey Rin your not going to be late again for class?"

"What, no, hey is your brother dating Kagura and did he sleep with her"

"Sesshomaru is dating that bitch all right, that's all I heard from him this morning and how he fed her all night. I know he made that promises to ya Rin but there are other guys out there." Inuyasha said sweetly

I hung my head low and I felt like the whole world around me was destroyed.

"Oh, well yash I think I'm just going to go home, I don't feel well."

"Hey let me take you it's the least I could do after what that jerk did to Ya" Yashy told me

"Hey Rin Hey Inuyasha!" said Kohaku coming from the gym." Where you guys going."

"I'm taking Rin home, she's not feeling well."

"I could take you home if you want me to Rin, so Inuyasha doesn't have to miss next period. And I wanted to really talk with you"

Kohaku is the nicest man/boy that I have ever met. He showers me complements and is really sweet and caring. "Okay lets go, bye Inuyasha!"

"So Rin, lets get serious, I heard that Sesshomaru broke his promise and now that he's with Kagura, I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Kohaku said with a serious face.

"Well the only reason I had turned you down was because of my promises to him. But, Kohaku I don't want you to feel like a backup option! I really care about you"

He looked at me with a bright smile and said"Rin, I care about you a lot and knows my chance to be with you. If it's not now it's never."

"Okay, then were officially dating, wow I feel better, but I still want to go home."

"Sure"

The whole way to my house Kohaku acted like a gentlemen. I feel like maybe we belong together. He wouldn't break any promises and we would live the rest of our lives as a happy couple.

We pulled up to my house and I kissed him. He continued it back hot and delicious, we both battled for dominance. His mouth plunged into mine with such force and it continued for a long time. He was about ready to unbuckle his pants when. I pointed to my house. My parents were in America for a couple of months and wouldn't know.

He picked me up and took me out of his car and into his house was I lost something that a certain person should have taken from me.

I woke up the next morning with Kohaku in my arms. He looked so handsome with no clothes on. I woke him up and told him that school started in an hour. He suggested we take a shower together.

30 min later

"Rin lets go my car is ready"

"Okay let's go"

Sesshomaru's point of view

"That stupid Bitch! Who the hell does she think she is claiming I'm with her?"

It all started one night when I had to be a study partner with her. She drugged my water and forced me to sleep with her. I'll have to talk to Rin; she probably thinks I meant to break our promise.

"Sesshomaru" Koga said

"What"

"Did you hear about Rin?"

"No what happened?"

"Hahaha apparently she got jealous and hooked up with Kohaku last night"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

HAHAHA

Next Chapter: Sesshy confronts Rin

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry about the year wait!! Between work and college I just want to relax and sleep, I'm lazy.

The High School life of Rin

Rin is a senior in High School. At first things are great, but then they getting worse. Rin x Sesshomaru, and some KohakuxRin to get Sesshomaru angry. Plz read and review!

A Twist of Emotions

Chapter 2: Confrontation with Sesshomaru

There were many rumors going around the school and most of them made Sesshomaru want to snap someone neck. Some of them were that his Rin slept with Kohaku, his Rin is engaged to Kohaku, Rin is pregnant with Kohaku's baby and Rin is running away with Kohaku because she is actually pregnant with Sesshomaru's baby and doesn't want him to know.

Yes Sesshomaru may have slept with Kagura, but it didn't mean that he wanted to be with the bitch. Also losing Rin to some loser who acts like he can play sports was something that nearly released Sesshomaru's beast out upon the whole entire school. Until he heard it for Rin's mouth that she slept with Kohaku, he wasn't going to do any thing yet.

On the way to school Kohaku was even sweeter that he was the day before. He took us to a delicious pastry shop, and bought both him and I these very yummy pastries with some type of jam on top of them and a hot chocolate made from an expensive type of imported chocolate. We listened to some Classical Music until we arrived at school.

When I stepped out of Kohaku's car everyone was starring at us, I heard most of them whispering, but I had not idea what they were saying.

"Come on Rin, ignore everyone and lets get to class." Kohaku said grabbing my hand and walking us towards the school with a very strange look on his face.

"Okay"

Some cheerleaders were in front of the building also looking at us

"Hey look it's the slut, she finds out that Sesshomaru-sama is with Kagura, and goes off and fucks Kohaku-sama!"

"Ha-ha she must have realized that Sesshomaru is way out of her league and went to some who is just out of her league."

'How did anyone even know about us? We just started dating and everyone already knows that I've slept with him.'

It got even worse when we entered the building, all over the school there were fliers posted all over the wall of Kohaku and I kissing.

"Rin.....Rin….. RIN!" Kohaku finally yelled at me to get my attention.

"Oh sorry, what is it?"

"I'm heading off to morning practice; can you make it to your first class?"

Is he crazy, every one is calling me a slut and I practically have a target on my head from all of the Kohaku fan girls. 'Are you crazy your abandoning me in a jungle' well I wish I had the guts to say something like that but no I have to be all sweet and say "Yeah I can Kohaku, have a good practice" and with that he gave me a peck on the cheek and left me in a battle zone.

A couple minutes later

Just as I was about to get to my first class someone grabs me by the shoulder and yanks me into an empty class room.

"Why Hello there Rin, how are you doing on such a wonderful day?" said Sesshomaru giving me the scariest look I have every seen from him in my entire life.

"Oh um.. I'm doing well I suppose"

He used his claw too move the hair that was in front of my eyes out of the way "Hmm.. so what this I hear about you and Kohaku hooking up and not telling me about it"

So this is why he's doing this he's mad that I'm dating Kohaku, yet he can go sleep around with women like that bitch Kagura. How dare he.

So I stated with the most careless voice every "hmmm yeah we got together, is that a problem?"

Sesshomaru violently grabbed me and said "RIN YOU'RE.."

Suddenly the door to classroom opened and in walks Mr. Honda, the biggest jerk you can ever have for a teacher.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!! I'M TAKING BOTH OF YOU TO THE MAIN OFFICE FOR BEING IN MY SCHOOL ROOM WITHOUT TEACHER SUPERVISION!!"

"But Mr.."

"No Buts both of you lets go NOW!

Oh crap were in a lot of trouble now. The last students that Mr. Honda took to the office were expelled for two months.

Meanwhile……….

"Ha ha got the text this morning bro, how was the little bitch in bed?"

"Hmm she was alright, but I'd prefer Kagura or Asuka any time of the day. Speaking of which Asuka is meeting me tonight at Shiro's house."

"Man you're a little pimp. Two different girls in two nights. I bet nobody would expect that from you."

"Yup" Kohaku said as he walked into the shower.

Authors Note:

So I made Kohaku evil, I get tired of these stories about him being so nice. Anyway Shiro is one of Kohaku's friends that has his own apartment. And Asuka is the school's biggest whore that has sleeps with all of the guys on the football(japan)/Soccer team.

Please Review… My life depends on it…..


End file.
